SG Wannabe
SG Wannabe *'Nombre:' SG Wannabe (SG워너비) *'Núm. de Miembros:' 3 Chicos **'Núm. de Ex-Miembros: '''1 Chico (Fallecido) *'Orígen: Corea del Sur *'''Debut: 2004 *'Agencia:' **B2M Entertainment (Corea del Sur). *** Sub-Agencia: Stone Music Entertainment **Pony Canyon (Japón). Carrera Es un trío surcoreano que debutó en el 2004 con la canción Timeless, la cual tuvo gran acogida y pronto se convirtió en su gran éxito. Sus miembros, hasta el año 2008, fueron David (Chae Dong Ha), Whyme (Kim Yong Joon) y Kim Jin ho. Los 3 con unas preciosas voces, lo curioso es que jamás aparecieron en ninguno de sus videos musicales, y no participaban en programas de televisión, lo que les dio un raro trato de misticismo sobre ellos. SG Wannabe atrajo la atención del público a través del video musical de su tema debut ‘Timeless’. La canción fue lanzada simultáneamente a su primer video musical a través del servicio telefónico. Y en este primer trabajo discográfico participaron productores musicales de gran calibre tales como Lee Gyeong Seop y Park Geun Tae, famosos por haber estado a cargo de los discos de Shin Seung Hun, Cho Sung Mo, Lee Jeong Hyun, Sung Si Gyung, entre otros. El tema principal, ‘Timeless’, es una balada de R&B, y es fruto de un exquisita y muy sofisticada combinación sonora. Gracias a ello, apenas fue presentada al público, ‘Timeless’ figuró en el primer puesto de la taquilla de popularidad. En tanto que el video musical, compuesto de tres partes, fue un mega proyecto discográfico en cuya producción se invirtieron aproximadamente 2.000 millones de wones (más de 2 millones de dólares estadounidenses). Estuvo protagonizado por estrellas del cine surcoreano tales como Seol Gyoung Gu, Kim Yoon Jin, Kim Nam Jin y Kang Hye Jeong, y causó verdadera sensación en el público, siendo muy comentado también el proceso de elaboración y rodaje del film. El primer álbum de SG Wannabe contabilizó más de 90.000 ejemplares solicitados, aún antes de ser lanzado a la venta oficialmente, causando enorme sensación en el ámbito musical surcoreano. Con este primer trabajo inicial este trío masculino de R&B se consagró como uno de los más sensacionales de todos los tiempos. Este álbum encabezó el listado de los más vendidos del momento compitiendo hombro a hombro con importantes figuras de la música popular tales como Seo Taiji, Shing Seung Hun y Lee Soo Young. Durante largo tiempo, los miembros de este talentoso grupo no aparecieron por televisión ni en los escenarios públicos, dejando un velo de misterio sobre su apariencia física y personalidad. No obstante, su música obtuvo gran reconocimiento a nivel nacional, y en el mismo año de su debut ganó el premio a la ‘Revelación del Año’. Ese fue el comienzo de una larga sucesión de éxitos y reconocimientos discográficos para SG Wanna be. El 29 de marzo de 2005 lanzaron su segundo álbum. Se incluyen los dos # 1 hits "Sin & Punishment (죄와벌)", que recibió numerosos premios tanto por el video musical y la canción en sí, y "살다 가 (mientras viva)". Al igual que su predecesor, "Saldaga" fue capaz de atraer la atención de los medios de habilidad vocal del grupo, por lo tanto SG Wannabe se convirtió en el único artista en 2005 en vender más de 400.000 copias de su álbum. El 14 de septiembre de 2005, el grupo lanzó la "Odisea Clásica", su álbum 2.5. Mil millones de won (₩ 1.000.000.000) del presupuesto se fue en el álbum nuevo remake de SG Wannabe. Se incluyen éxitos como "Caja del Tesoro de Mi Corazón" (내 마음 의 보석 상자). Para rematar el éxito de su 2 º álbum, SG Wannabe fue galardonado con el prestigioso Daesang (el "Artista del Año") a partir de la adjudicación del Disco de Oro. Cuando el 2005 terminó, SG Wannabe se clasificaron en el puesto # 1, con más de 400.000 copias vendidas de su segundo álbum, y 12, con 147.047 copias vendidas de su álbum en el remake de fin de año. El 11 de abril de 2006, el trío lanzó el tan esperado tercer álbum, llamado La tercera obra maestra. Al igual que lo que hicieron en el segundo disco (el video musical tuvo dos partes: la primera parte fue con la canción "Crimen y castigo" (죄와벌), mientras que la segunda fue con la canción "Como vivimos" (살다 가 )), su tercer álbum también contenía dos partes videos musicales.La primera parte fue con su título de la canción nueva, "compañero de la vida" (내 사람) protagonizada por Kim Dong Wan (Shinhwa) y Jeong So-Young; y la segunda parte fue puesta en libertad con "Slowpoke" (느림보). Una vez más, el álbum logra carta alta, alcanzando el puesto # 1 en numerosos gráficos. El 18 de noviembre de 2006, se publicó una recopilación de grandes éxitos titulado ''SG Wannabe Mejor Álbum - La historia preciosa.'' Era una colección de sus canciones favoritas de los últimos tres discos y también se incluyen tres canciones nuevas. También dio a conocer un video musical de esas canciones que se llama "Canción de Amor (사랑 가) con Vibe", "Incluso si pudiera ver (그저 바라볼 수만 있어 도)", y "Ordinary People", con Hoo Ni-Hoon, Min Kyung-Hoon, Jang Hye-Jin.However, a pesar de tener altas ventas y encabezar las listas,no ganó otro premio, aunque el grupo fue nominado al Daesang. Su esperado cuarto álbum, "The Sentimental Chord", fue lanzado el 6 de abril de 2007, casi un año después de su 3er álbum. Una vez más, sorprendió a la audiencia con su nuevo título de la canción "Arirang" (아리랑),con los instrumentos clásicos de Corea jugando como música de fondo. Con el lanzamiento de su 4 º álbum y su título de la canción, que fue como el # 1 en el cuadro de errores, así como la tabla de Corea mensuales. El álbum también fue número uno en el Top 20 de ventas de álbumes (mayo de 2007), con 44.618 copias vendidas en mayo y 125.450 vendidas en total. También lanzaron dos discos especiales, "¿Quieres SG Be +" y "Story En Nueva York . " El álbum especial logra tener éxito, y así, continua la popularidad de SG Wannabe. Hacia el final del año, SG Wannabe fue galardonado con su segundo Daesang de los premios Golden Disk, reinando como el mejor artista del año. Vendiendo casi 200.000 copias, The Sentimental Chord fue el álbum más vendido de 2007 en Corea. Además, también se produjeron varios cambios dentro de la banda: el lider Chae Dong Ha deja el grupo en marzo del 2008, para centrarse en su carrera en solitario. Al 23 de abril de 2008, el quinto álbum de SG Wannabe tenía 85.000 pedidos anticipados y contando. El álbum es lanzado el 24 de abril con catorce nuevos temas, entre ellos una versión en japonés de "I Miss You" (보고싶어). Las dos versiones de "I Miss You" (보고싶어) se registraron con su ex miembro Chae Dong-Ha. La versión coreana fue grabada con 4 personas y la versión japonesa fue grabada por los miembros originales.El nuevo miembro de SG Wannabe, Lee Suk Hoon, también hizo su debut el 24 de abril en el programa " M! Countdown", canta la primera pista , "Lalala", del nuevo álbum. En 2009, SG Wannabe lanzaria "regalo de SG Wannabe" . También lanzaron otra canción que se ha convertido en un OST famoso en muchos dramas titulado "운명 을 거슬러" ("El destino inversa"). El 27 de mayo de 2011 Chae Dong Ha fe encontrado muerto en su apartamento, se ahorcó en su casa. La versión oficial dice que sufría de una gran depresión, incluso se encontraba medicado por este motivo. Integrantes centre|thumb|650px Kim Yong Jun, Kim Jin Ho & Lee Seok Hun *Kim Yong Jun (Líder, Vocalista) *Kim Jin Ho (Vocalista) *Lee Seok Hun (Vocalista) Ex Miembro: *Chae Dong Ha (†) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Especial' 'Mini Álbum' Single 'Japón' 'Álbum' Temas para Dramas * I Confess tema para Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (2016) * By My Side tema para Descendants of the Sun (2016) * I Love You tema para Flames of Ambition (2010) * A Person Like You tema para Thorn Birds (2011) * Page One (junto a Ok Joo Hyun) tema para Coffee House (2010) Premios Curiosidades *Kim Jin Ho participó en Inmortal Song 2, lo que hizo que el público volviera su mirada hacía él, y en una de las presentaciónes dedicó la canción "As you live" a su compañero de grupo que se suicidó. Galería Sg-wannabe.jpg SG Wannabe 2015-4.jpg Videografía 'Corea' SG워너비 (SG WANNABE) - Timeless MV|Timeless SG Wannabe - Partner for Life (feat Dongwan)|Partner for Life SG Wannabe 아리랑 ( Arirang MV )|Arirang SG워너비 (SG WANNABE) - 죄와 벌(crime and punishment)|crime and punishment SG워너비 (SG WANNABE) - 살다가 (As I Live) MV|As I Live SG워너비 (SG WANNABE) - 사랑하길 정말 잘했어요 MV|Good to Love SG워너비 (SG WANNABE) - Don't Know Why MV|Don't Know Why SG워너비 (SG WANNABE) - 죽을 만큼 사랑했어요 MV|I Loved You To Death Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBalada Categoría:B2M Entertainment Categoría:KDebut2004 Categoría:JDebut2009 Categoría:Stone Music Entertainment Categoría:Pony Canyon